Dark Angel
by Winx4everclub
Summary: Flora catches Helia kissing someone else and she runs away from him. She bumped into the black circle and kidnaps her. The wizards of the black circle turn her evil. Will she escape or does she fall in love with her enemy
1. Chapter 1

The winx club just walked into the frutti music bar to meet up with Roxy but Flora stopped when she saw Helia kissing another women who had long pink hair "Flora, you're alright" Layla asked her best friend in a worried voice as she saw her best friend frozen in the place

Flora ignored her

She stormed up to her boyfriend "Helia, what do you think you're doing?" She demand in an angry voice as tears welled up in her eyes "I'm kissing my fiancee" he replied as he turned to face her "so two years in this relationship means nothing to you" she cries out as tears were rolling down her cheeks "Flora, I'm so sorry" Helia said as he went to hug her "you don't get to touch me" she slaps him in the face

She turns and runs out of the bar "wait! Flora, come back" Bloom shouts as she saw her running out of the cafe while the others walked over to her

Flora ignored her and kept on run

She didn't see the hole in time and falls down it. She kepted falling till she made it too the bottom of the hole so she went to stand up only to cry out in pain "anyone, please help me" she begged in a pain voice as tears were rolling down her cheeks "get me out of here" she shouted out

It was getting dark real quick

Flora looked up "help me" she whispered as her eyes were closing cause she was tired

The wizards of the black circle appeared

"Help me" Gantlos heard someone whisper behind him

He turned around to see a hole and walks over to it "Gantlos, what did you hear" Duman asks as he saw him walked away "I heard someone whispered help me" he replied as the other wizards walked over to him while he used his vision sight to see it was the nature fairy "Orgon, it's the nature fairy" Gantlos told him as he comes out of the vision "and she's really hurt" he informed them as he turns to face them "what are we going to do?" Anagon asked Ogron "we're going to help her and turn her into dark Flora" Ogron informed them with a smirk on his face

The wizards went down the hole and aw her sleeping peacefully

Ogron walks over and picks her up which made her gasp in pain "Duman, go and get some stuff for her leg to heal probably" Ogron demanded him as he looked down to see a big cut on her knee and a sprained ankle "alright! Do you want me to get some food as well" he asked him "that would be a good idea" Ogron replied to him as he turns to face them just as Duman disappeared

Ogron and the others disappeared with Flora

They reappeared at their hideout which happens to be in a sewer only to see Duman already there with the first aid kit and food "good job, Duman" Orgon laid down Flora on the floor and pulled up her trousers to see a deep cut "Gantlos, can you pass me bandages, Plasters and some wipes" he ordered him as he saw a deep cut "here you go" Gantlos hands over the bandage and wipes "I might need you're help with this" he commanded to him so Gantlos knees next to her and started cleaning the cut

Once the cut was cleaned

Ogron wrapped the bandage over her sprained ankle and puts the plaster over the cut

He stands up and turns to face theother wizards "let's get some rest" he suggested to them "what about the nature fairy" Anagon asked him as he looks down at her "we're going to use our powers to seal her in here" Ogron replied to him "so everyone hold hands" they held hands and did a quick spell to lock her in a cage

They all went to bed and fell asleep quickly


	2. Chapter 2

Flora woke up the next morning to see she was out of the hole

She sat up and spotted Duman standing there "where am i?" She asked him in a scared voice as she saw the other wizands walks in "we're saved you and brought you back here" Orgon informed her as he walked over with a plate of food and held it out for her to take it

She looks at him but didn't take the plate from him "you're must be hungry" he said as he placed the plate on the ground then walks out of the room with the others following him

Once they left her to it

Flora picks up the plate to it was Pancakes with syrup and started eating the breakfast

Duman walks back to see Flora just finished eating the last bit and walks over "are you're still hungry" he asked her as he picks up the plate

She shakes her head

He walks out to washed out the plate

Flora gets up from the floor and walks away to explore but to get knocked down 'they put up a barrie' she thought to herself so she gets back up again and walks where the wizards are to see them having a discussion about something. She walks over to them "can I go to the shop to get something to do while I'm here" she asked them politely

"Gantlos, can you go and get some things for Flora" Ogron ordered in a calm voice

"I want to go" she told him with a smile

"Alright" he agreed with her "Anagon will go with you and Gantlos" he walked away with the others following him

"Are you sure that is a good idea" Duman asked Ogron

"That's why Anagon is going so he can stop her from running away" Ogron informed them with a smirk on his face "beside we need her to trust us"

Flora walks over "I'm ready" she grabs Anagon hand "you don't mind do you?" She asks him with a smile on her face

"Of course not" he replied to her "Gantlos, coming on" with that he teleported he and Flora to the shop "what are you looking for" he asked her just as Gantlos appeared in front of them

"I'm going to look around while you two get what you need from here" she told them

Flora walks away from them before they could stop her soon she found some magazines, plain paper and pencil

"Flora" she heard someone call out

Flora turns around to see the winx club and the women who was kissing Helia walking up to her so Layla walks up and hugs her "where were you last night" Layla asked her with a smile on her face

"What is she doing here with you" she changed the subject as she narrowed her eyes at her

"This is Princess Krystal from Limphea and we let her join the winx club" Bloom informed her and went to hug her but Flora takes a step backwards which made the winx girls give her a confuse look

"So I see it didn't take long to replace me" Flora told them with tears in her eyes

"Flora, you always be one of us" Bloom said to her in a calm voice

"Well till you get rid of her I will never be apart of this club" She informed them in a sad voice

"Please Flora don't do this" Layla begged her with tears rolling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry" Flora murmured to her and hugged her tightly "you'll always be my best friend" she whispered in her ear

"Look at that! It's the winx" Gantlos said from behind them with a smirk on his face

"Winx Believix" the girls shout out and they transformed into they fairy form but Flora didn't transforms

"Flora, hurry up and transform" Musa call out to her

"no" Flora murmured as she looked down at the floor as Anagon walks up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Get away from her, Anagon" Stella shouted out him

Gantlos moves to Flora's other side

"Get back" Tecna shouted as she used her power on him but he dodged the attack

"Let's just go" Gantlos murmured to his partner

"No" Flora said to them which made Anagon and Gantlos gave her a look that means she's coming back with them "I am going home to Limphea" she went to move away only to stop as Orgon and Duman appeared in front of her

"Anagon take her to the hide out" Ogron ordered as he shot out his attack to the winx girls as Anagon grabbed Flora around the waist

"LET ME GO" she shouted as she struggled to get free from him

"Solar storm" Stella shouts out

"Techno shot" Tecna calls out

"Harmonic attack" Musa shouts out

"Fire arrow" Bloom shouted

"Morphix wave" Layla shouted as she attacks Anagon but he knew he didn't have time to dodge the attack so he throws Flora away from him and she falls on the floor and she stands up to see Layla's attack heading towards Anagon

"Winx Believix" she transformed into her fairy form and gets in front of Anagan "sping ring" she puts up her shield and the attack hits the shield

"Flora, what are you doing?" Bloom asked the nature fairy "why are you protecting the enemy?"

"Cause they saved me and helped me" Flora informed them in a angrier voice as tears welled up in her eyes "so I'm re-doing the favor" she told them as she let down her shield

The winx club flew down to her as the wizards of the black circle appeared behind her

"Flora, please don't do this" Layla begged her best friend in a sad voice as she reached out for the nature fairy "we'll get rid of Crystal for you! Please stay with us" she told her with a smile on her face as she held out her hand for her

Anagan placed his hand on her shoulder

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she down to the ground "let's go" she grabbed Anagan hand while the other wizards stood behind her "I'm going with them" she told her friends in a sad voice

The wizards disappeared with Flora


	3. Chapter 3

They reappeared back into the sewers with a sad Flora who had tears rolling down her cheeks

Anagon put a hand on her shoulder "are you alright?" He said in a concern voice as he stood in front of her "and thank you for saving me" he smiled at her which she returned

She looked at the rest of the wizards to see a concern look on their faces "I want to be left alone for a little bit" she said to them with a small smile, trying not to break down in front of the black circle while she sat down on the cold ground "please" she whispered in a sad voice

Orgon looks at the wizards who was looking at him with concerns look "leave us" he ordered to them

The wizards walked out of the room

Organ walks over and sits beside her then grabs her hand "do you want a drink?" He asked her in a calm voice with a smile on his face "and you will be save here with us" he stated to her

She looks at him "I am going back to Limphea" she said as she pulled her hand away from his hand then stood up and started walking towards the exit only for it to get blocked so she looked up to see it was Gantlos and Duman "let me pass" she said in a calm voice

Organ turned her around to face him "please stay here with us" he said in a concern voice so she sat back down again as Anagon walked into the room with a drink in his hand so he gave it to Flora who took the drink and started drinking a cup of hot chocolate

She stood up and looked at the wizards then her eyes started blurring "what did you give me?" She asked in a weak voice as her legs gave away so she falls on the ground with a thump

Anagon picks her up and places her on a bed "I did a spell on you to see if you're turn into dark Flora" he informed her in a calm voice with a smile on his face then turned to face the wizards to see angry looks on their faces "don't worry, this spell might turn her into dark Flora or not, it's all up to her now" he told his comrades

The wizards of the black circle walked out of the room to discuss their next move on the winx club and Roxy

Flora eyes shot open but her eye colour turned from green eyes to a dark red so she stood up and walked where the wizards are "how about we're separate and attack them" she heard Duman suggested to the others

Anagon spotted her first "Flora" he said as he walked over to her

They all turned around to see her standing behind them with a evil smirk on her face "let's go" she said as she grabbed Anagan's hand who gave her a smile "but Crystal is mine" she let out an evil laugh then she looked at Organ with doggy eyes "please" she said in a sweet voice

He nodded his head

She ran over to him and hugged him "thank you, thank you" she squeaked out then she pulled away from him "can we go now?" She asked while walking back to Anagan and grabbed his hand again "I am ready" she told him

Anagan teleported them near the park and looked at her with a small smile "are you're sure you want to do this" he questioned her in a calm voice knowing she will regret hurting her friends "especially your friends" he said afterwards in a worried voice hoping she will still be on their side

She turned her head away from his stair and takes a step backwards 'I don't want to hurt my friends' she thought to herself as she faced him again only to see the other wizards has showed up "I don't want to fight them, just Crystal" she informed them in an evil voice with a smirk on her face "let's go" she ordered them as she turned around "dark belivix" Flora shouted out then turned into her belivix fairy "meet you there" with that she flow away from them

Gantlos quickly grabbed her around the waist and takes her to Organ but still holds her just in case she tries to flys away again "you're need to come with us" he told her in an angry voice as he watched the wizards of the black circle walking towards them

Anagan placed his hand into Flora's "we don't want you to get hurt" he informed her with a smile on his face

She narrowed her eyes at them "more like you don't trust me" she said in a angry voice then she started to smirk while she let out an evil laugh "summer thunder" she commanded and watched her plants went around them

Duman tried to dodge the plants so he can not get captured by it but the plant went around him when he wasn't paying attention to Flora as she hit him from behind which made him fall on the ground "realise me this instant" he demanded in angry voice

She smirked at them while she looked at all of them "you're might of turned me evil but that doesn't mean I work with you" she stated as she turned her back on them "I work alone" she told them then she flew away to find Crystal and to attack her for taking boyfriend from her

Ten minutes later

Flora spotted Crystal hanging out with her ex-friends and Roxy at the fruity music bar so she flys over to them "autumn wind" she attacked Crystal when they're weren't watching "that is for taken Helia" she said in angry voice "and this is for my friends. Summer thunder"

Stella transformed into her believix form and got in front of Crystal "double eclipse" she put her shield around them "Flora, we're don't want to fight you" she said as the shield went down then she flys up to her while she dodged her attack "you're asked for it, solar storm" she called out her spell

The wizards of the black circle appeared

Flora tried to dodge the attack but got hit which made her to start falling to the ground unconscious

Anagan quickly ran over to her using his power and caught her into his arms "Flora, can you're hear me" he questioned her as he shakes her shoulder but got no reply from her so he walks over to the wizards to see a worried look on their faces "let's take her back to our hide out" he suggested then he disappeared with the others


End file.
